A Lover's Wish
by Lady Setsuna
Summary: What happens when Wufei's sister appears and a mysterious past is found about her. A SPxWC fic. it's my first Romance Fic so please be kind and RxR!


__

A Lover's Wish.

By: Lady Setsuna

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (yeah, I wish) but the other characters are owned by me. If you want to use them please contact me!

I t was in the year A.C 200, 3 years after the war and all the Gundam boys and girls were spread across the colonies and the Earth. They were all working for the Preventers and had been paired of. Lady/Saint Une was at the Preventer's base while Heero and Relena were in Japan. Duo and Hilde were in America, Trowa and Catherine were in the L3 colony, Quatre and Dorothy were somewhere in the middle of the desert, Noin and Milliardo were also at the Preventer's base, and lastly, Sally and a reluctant Wufei were in China.

Brrrriiiinnnnnggggg! The soft sound of the telephone jerked Wufei rudely awake. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:00 a.m. He sat up quickly and regretted it, the wound on his side stung horribly and he lay back down on the traditional hard Chinese bed. The wound had not healed and the fact that he was a light sleeper didn't help it one bit. Damn Revisionists! Those idiots of the Revisionists were a huge group of people that just wanted power and would do anything to get it. A person named Chu Kai-Shen, a crude man that had no respect for anyone or anything, led the organization. He had a lot of followers, most of which were easy to find, most people these days wanted too much power. Now China was becoming a place where no one knew who to or not to trust. Wufei grew angry just thinking about it, his younger sister An-Chi had mysteriously disappeared when the organization had started. She was a disgrace to the family and should have been banished from their clan. She had sneaked out of their home during the exact day that she was to be wed and had gone to join a rebellion group that was against the Revisionists. True, he knew what she was going through, he had once been married in his youth to a young girl he had no feelings for. But at least he had been honorable and gone through with it, unlike his cowardly sister. He shook his head to clear his head of these thoughts and got out of bed painstakingly and got dressed. He exited his room and walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen where the woman Sally was finishing talking to someone on the phone. She hung up on the phone and greeted him with a smile when he entered. It was returned by a cold stare. "Good morning Wufei." She said but got no response. She sighed but said nothing about it. She was used to it; Wufei was a man of few words. Despite that, Sally felt somehow very drawn to him and they made a great team when fighting. The sound of Wufei's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "Who was that?" he said, pouring himself a cup of strong coffee and drank it slowly. "It was Lucrezia Noin, and she asked about the terrorists." "What did you say." He asked not looking up from the coffee. "I told her how we fought them yesterday and how we had been able to ward them off while we escaped." Wufei grimaced at the word escaped; it had been extremely dishonorable and weak of them to abandon their position just to save their lives. "Continue." "She told us that she had located the enemy's base and it was in America, she has contacted Duo and Hilde and we shall be staying with them." Wufei dropped his cop and ended up pouring burning hot coffee on his wound. He winced painfully and grabbed his wound. Sally went to him concerned, "Are you all right Wufei?" Wufei glanced at her beautiful deep blue eyes full of concern. Must not let her know. "I'm fine woman." Sally looked unconvinced. "If it's fine, why are you still holding your side?" she said. "I'M FINE!" Wufei growled annoyingly and looked at Sally with his cold and piercing eyes. Sally felt hurt. "When are we going." Wufei asked, trying to change the subject. "Tomorrow." She said. He grumbled, "If that Maxwell and his woman doesn't stop talking during the whole stay I will seriously kill him." Sally sighed, "Wufei, they were nice enough to let us stay at their place, can you at least try to look thankful." Wufei nodded slightly and slowly walked upstairs to his room. "Where are you going?!" Sally asked. "I'm going upstairs to pack." Sally sighed and looked at his retreating figure, oh Wufei why do you not let me love you? Wufei went into the room and only then did he slowly take off his shirt. Annoying woman, she sometimes drove him crazy. Despite these thoughts, he could not help but think of her great fighting skills, good temper, and not to mention her great figure. He sighed, where were all these thoughts coming from? I must be getting weak he thought. He looked down on his wound and hand; they were drenched with blood.

"Heeeeyyyy!!!!!!!!! Stop nagging me Hilde. I know I know, we have guests but what's the point of emptying out the entire junkyard? What could they possibly need to put there?" Said Duo with one of his eyebrows raised and a grin pasted on his face. He looked at his frowning wife who had her hands on her hips. "Duo! Do you expect me to do all the work around…" she was cut short as Duo swept her up and kissed her hard on the lips. "Come on my sweet, don't be so uptight. It's not good for your health." Hilde grinned, "Yes Dr. Duo." As he set her down on the ground. "But just because you act so sweet doesn't mean you can get away with not doing anything." Duo groaned but Hilde jerked his yard and a half braid and he stopped quickly. Instead of groaning now, he went about his business rubbing his poor scalp. Hilde sighed, Duo and her had just gotten married and so far it had been wonderful. All except for the fact that Duo was one of the laziest people on the face of the Earth when it came to doing things he didn't like to do. Chores were an example of that. Just then the piercing sound of the doorbell rang. Duo came running to open the door. "Hey Wu-man! What's up! I haven't seen you in a while!" he said greeting Wufei and Sally. Wufei regarded him coldly and entered the room while Sally greeted Duo. Duo looked at Sally and pointed at Wufei's direction, Sally sighed, "Don't mind him, he's always like that." "I heard that woman." Said Wufei grouchily and stumbled with his luggage. Hilde entered the room, "Hi Sally, Hi Wufei." She said warmly. Sally grinned, "How are you Hilde Maxwell?" "Very good, heard you guys got attacked by those Revisionists a couple of days ago." Sally nodded gravely, "They were ruthless, all the men and women in the village that they attacked were all killed." Duo sighed and shook his head, "Pointless wars always end up getting innocent people killed. Here, let me show you two to your rooms." Sally nodded and she and Wufei followed Duo and Hilde to their room.

A couple minutes later:

When Wufei and Sally had finally settled in, the four of them sat in the living room discussing the current crisis. Sally related all that had happened the day before yesterday. Duo and Hilde sat listening intently while Wufei just sat there, not saying anything. Duo glanced over to Wufei and waved a hand over his face. "Yo Wu-man? What's up with you today, you're so quiet." He said with his regular silly grin on his face. Wufei frowned, "Unlike you Maxwell, I do not find talking a hobby." Duo rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever, but today you're especially quiet, you haven't even insulted me today." Wufei groaned inwardly, will that Maxwell person ever shut up?! He was currently in a lot of pain, his wound had not healed but instead had gotten worse because of the ill treatment it had gotten. To top that off, he was worried about other things, his crazy sister for one… Ever since Meiran had died, he had been afraid to ever love anyone again. He was afraid that anyone he cared for would end up dead, that was why he had decided to close himself up to people's caring and feeling. That was why he was so afraid to develop any kind of a friendship with the other Gundam Pilots or to let Sally's love enter him. "Yo Wu-man? Are you blanking out or something?" Wufei was snapped rudely out of his trance when Duo started to wave his hand insanely in front of his face. Wufei knocked the hand away annoyingly. "Maxwell, have you ever tried to shut up?" "Wufei, he was just concerned you know, you don't have to be so rude about it." Said Sally who was pretty much fed up with Wufei's attitude. Before he could reply however, the doorbell rang again and Hilde went to get it. It was a Chinese girl with short hair and looked about the age of 17. She was wearing the uniform of a soldier, wore sunglasses and carried a duffle bag with her. She peered over the rim of the sunglasses and looked at Hilde, "Is there anyone here by the name of Wufei Chang?" Hilde nodded and led her in. "How do you know him?" she asked curiously. "I was sent here by Lieutenant Peacecraft (Noin) to find him." Hilde looked at her strangely but didn't question any further. They entered the room and Wufei looked up and gave the girl a scornful look. "What took you so long to appear coward?" he said rudely. The girl raised an eyebrow, "Hello Wufei, you haven't changed one bit since the last time I saw you.". Duo coughed, "Wu-man, I think we need an explanation." Wufei looked at him scornfully, "Maxwell, this is my disgraceful sister." Sally looked at him in surprise but said nothing. "Thank you for putting it so delicately Wufei, I think they have an extremely good impression of me now. I'm sorry for not introducing myself, my name is An-Chi." She said smiling and extending her hand to Duo. Duo grinned and returned the favor, "My name is Duo Maxwell, and this is my wife Hilde." Sally stood up also and introduced herself also, "And my name is Sally Po. Glad to make your acquaintance." An-Chi gave her a smile and sat down next to Wufei, who looked as if there was a poisonous snake near him. Hilde and Duo noted the expression on his face, exchanged glances and shrugged. "So what brings you here Miss Chang?" asked Hilde. "Please just call me An-Chi since I know that someone in this room would rather not have me be known as a relative to him." She said smirking at Wufei. He ignored her. "Milliardo and Lucrezia Peacecraft thought you might have needed some more help, and since I'm a relative of Wufei's, they sent me here." Wufei snorted, "Hn, and how much help do you amount yourself to be?" An-Chi smiled thinly, "I can pilot a mobile suit, hack into systems and fight as well as you can." Wufei rolled his eyes. "That's good enough for me." Said Sally grinning at An-Chi, "Welcome to the team."

Later:

"What was that all about Wufei?" asked Sally annoyed. She'd never seen anyone treat their own kin so coldly and dispassionately. "My sister is a coward and a disgrace to my family. She was to be married but because it was someone she didn't love so she ran away and joined a rebellion group." He said not looking up from where he was seated on the bed meditating. Sally frowned, "Wufei, that is exactly what I did." Wufei didn't say anything; "I'm not surprised." "And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her usually over abundant patience starting to ebb. "Hn, women should play their part, not go around fighting and killing." Sally glared at him, "Are you saying that you would like to go find another partner?" Wufei shrugged, "It would be extremely interesting to see you act like a female." Sally found it soon hard to hold her temper in, "Wufei Chang! Do you know how much I've done for this team? No matter how much I do, you're never satisfied. Well this is it, I've had enough of your pride and temper. Go find yourself another partner and may God bless whoever that person is." She said angrily and stormed out. A couple minutes later she stormed back in. Wufei smiled slightly.

"I thought you were leaving." 

"THERE IS NO WHERE ELSE TO GO!!!!!!!!"

"…"

Sally sighed and lay down on the bed across from Wufei's. She felt extremely sorry for his sister.

Wufei looked around, he saw a man with his arms enveloping Sally and they were hugging and kissing passionately. Wufei felt something stab across his heart and he lunged at the man. To his surprise he couldn't move. When he turned around to see what it was that was holding him, he saw An-Chi grabbing his arm tightly. "You don't deserve her." She said. Wufei sat straight up and groaned. His side still hurt, but at least to his relief, he found that it had all been a dream. What was that feeling he had felt a few moments before? Could it have been love? "Can't be." He muttered as he shook his head. How can I be in love with a woman who didn't act like one? He sighed and lay back down to sleep, his mind truly confused. But deep down, he knew that he was denying his true feelings.

"Ok, the first thing on the agenda is to discuss what we shall do first." Said Commander Khushrenada, otherwise known as Triton Khushrenada. He was Treize's younger cousin and a handsome one at that. Sally couldn't help but stare at his handsome face and the powerful way he conducted himself. "We know so far that the weaponry base for the enemy is in an old warehouse about 5 points west of where we are now." Said An-Chi as she stood up. "Well I guess we have our work cut out for us. I think we should divide into two teams, Hilde, An-Chi and I will make up the first. Sally, Wu-man and you Commander Khushrenada will make up the second." Said Duo leaning back into his chair. "Great." he muttered," I'm starting to sound like Quatre." Hilde pulled his braid playfully, "And that's supposed to be a bad thing?" Duo grinned, "I don't think the great Shinigami should start getting soft." "Is the great Shinigami too soft for this?" Hilde asked as she kissed him passionately on the lips. Duo returned the favor. Sally looked at the couple longingly and glanced at Wufei. He looked as if he would blanch. An-Chi whistled, "Hey you two, get a room!" she said grinning. The couple stopped and looked up blushing. "This um…. Meeting is adjourned." Said Commander Khushrenada, trying to spare the couple of anymore embarrassment. Hilde and Duo looked at him thankfully and left the room. Sally was about to follow when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Po, how nice to finally meet you." Said Triton (I kind of got tired of typing: Commander Khushrenada.) Sally looked up to see the man smiling at her, she nodded "The pleasures all mine." "Sally, would you let me have the honor of treating you out to lunch? I've heard so much about you and would like to know you better." He said, his strong voice had a sweet twist in it. Sally paused, What should I do? She thought. I truly care for Wufei but he obviously is not willing to acknowledge it. She turned around to look at Wufei, he glared at her with his cold eyes; they made her shiver. Besides that, she couldn't forget what he had said the night before. That pig, I'm going to teach him a lesson. "I'll be delighted. Let me go home and change first." Sally said pleasantly. "Alright, what do you say I pick you up at around 12:00?" Triton asked. Sally nodded, "That would be fine, I'll see you then." She said as she hooked her arm around Triton's and they walked out of the office. An-Chi noticed a flame of anger flash past his brother's eyes for a moment, and in the next instant it was gone. When both Sally and Triton had left the room, An-Chi turned to face her brother, 

"So Wufei, glad to see me?"

"And why would I be?"

"Come on Wufei, you and I both know that it was her own choice to get into that mobile suit. I like you grieve her death, but must you push the blame all on me?"

"An-Chi, she was the only one I've ever truly loved but because of you, she's dead now. Do you expect me to forgive you just like that?"

An-Chi sighed, "What would you like me to do then? Cry like any woman would and beg for your forgiveness? I'm already very sorry for what I did. And I know because of me, you were unable to keep the promise you made to her. But do you expect me to just go and marry somebody I've never met just for your sake? I'm sorry but I'm not like that type of a woman you like because they listen and do everything that a man says. Don't expect that of me Wufei. Please do me a favor, and for once in your whole entire life treat me like a human being?" She said angrily and stormed out of the room. Wufei sighed, this has not been my day, he thought. He was so confused, what am I supposed to do? He thought. He sighed and left the room, hoping to leave his worries behind him. Oblivious to him, there had been somebody listening in the doorway.

Where was that woman! Thought Wufei annoyed. It had been almost a month and their mission had so far been very successful, they had destroyed 2 of the enemy's main bases and one of them was their weaponry base. Unfortunately Sally and Triton's relationship had gotten a lot deeper. All Sally could talk about was Triton; all she ever did was with Triton. Wufei sighed, if it weren't for the fact that Wufei felt guilty about killing Treize, he wouldn't have been so nice to his cousin. Wufei now had finally realized the feeling he had felt a while ago, it was love. Love for Sally and all her wonderful ways. "Oh Sally, how can I ever tell you how much you mean to me, how I would love to forever be by your side. But I guess, it's too late now." "Now is the time Wufei." Wufei jumped up in surprise and ended up hurting his wounded side. He crouched on the ground and hissed in pain. "Who is it!" he said angrily. "It's your sister. Wufei, if you truly love her, you must tell her now. Triton just proposed to her." Wufei was taken aback with surprise. "How do I know that you're telling the truth An-Chi?" She shrugged, "Fine, if you don't want to believe me, don't. But I promise you that if you don't tell her now, you will lose her forever." And with that she left. Wufei got up, how could Triton and Sally have gotten so close in just a matter of a month?! I must find her and see if this is true for myself, he thought. He hastily put on his jacket and ran outside. He was in such haste that he didn't realize that someone was following him. Not until it was too late and Wufei had been knocked out did he realize it.

Wufei slowly opened his eyes, how could I have been so careless?! He tried to stand up but found that both his hands and feet were bound tightly together. He looked around at his surroundings and found that he was in a dark cell with an iron metal door at one end of it. Just then the door slowly creaked open, and there to his surprise stood someone he thought he would never see. "You! Aren't you Meiran's younger brother?" The youth smiled, eyes glistening maliciously. "Seems like you recognize me Wufei. But people these days call me Chu Kai-Shen." Wufei glared at him angrily, he suddenly understood why An-Chi refused to marry him. "What do you want of me?" Wufei asked. "Where is that Damn sister of yours?" he asked, his voice dripping with malice. "I'm not a sneak like you and would never betray my own comrades just for my own sake." "We'll see about that." Said Kai-Shen smiling wickedly, in his hand was a long sinewy whip with an evil looking barbed end.

*An hour later*

"Where is she!!!!!!" the torturer screamed in Wufei's face. He was losing his patience very quickly. His captive was now so mangled that the floor around him was covered with blood. Yet Wufei showed no pain and no signs that he would say anything. "You coward, untie me and face me like a real man then you will feel my wrath!" Wufei said angrily. Kai-Shen smiled thinly, "Yes, I know you're a brave man but not very smart. All you have to do is tell me where your sister is. I want to see her and meet her for I miss her dearly. I know you know where she is. It's very simple, tell me where she is and I promise your release." He said, trying to persuade him. Wufei spat in his face, "Never, shi ke sa, bu ke wru*" Kai-Shen's smile faded, "Well in that case die!!!" He yelled in rage and raised his fist above Wufei's head. Just as he was about to release the crushing blow, the door to the cell burst open and An-Chi stood there. Sally, Hilde, and Duo was not far behind. "Oh My God Wufei, what has he done to you!" Screamed Sally as she rushed to his side. She was cut off him by Kai-Shen's whip's barbed end flying across her face. She yelled out in pain, "No Sally! Leave me, get out while you can! This insane man has about 10,000 followers that will jump at his command. You will never get out alive." Wufei said painfully. "Come on Wu-Man, you think we'd let you have all the fun to yourself? Shinigami has gotten very bored recently and needs some action." Said Duo as he pulled out his gun. "Don't worry about us Wufei, Duo here just destroyed about 80% of all those insane people with his Deathscythe." Said Hilde reassuringly. Kai-Shen laughed insanely, "How can you be so sure of coming out alive when my troops are just outside of the door?" he asked as he yelled out a command into his receiver and hundreds of footsteps could be heard approaching them. "Kai-Shen you idiot. Your feud is with me, leave them out of this!" said An-Chi angrily. Kai-Shen looked at her grinning and raised an eyebrow, "Ok, that's fine with me, and since I'm such a gentleman I'll give you a deal, if you can defeat me I'll let all your friends go." He said with confidence. "Fine with me." She said, taking off her jacket revealing her only wearing a black tank top. "Don't do it An-Chi, this is obviously a trick." Said Duo warily. An-Chi shook her head, "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." "In that case follow me." Said Kai-Shen as he led the 3, An-Chi, Duo and Hilde to a large gymnasium. Sally stayed by Wufei's side, "Please Wufei, stay with me." She pleaded. He nodded slowly, "Sally, please forgive me." He said and closed his eyes. "NOOO Wufei!!" she cried out in pain. She slowly checked for his pulse, it was weak, but it was there. She sighed in relief, "I love you Wufei, please don't leave me, life would be unbearable without you." She said softly.

*Meanwhile in the gymnasium*

"Chose your weapon." Said Kai-Shen smiling, he felt very sure that he would win. An-Chi looked at the small variety of weapons. Kai-Shen pulled out twin katanas. Their blades were sharp and looked as if it could drive through anything. Duo gulped, "I sure hope An-Chi wins." Muttered Duo to Hilde. "I heard that Duo, have more faith in me will you? Ok Kai-Shen, I'm ready." An-Chi said facing Kai-Shen. He looked at her, "Where's your weapon?" "Right here." She said, pulling out a metal fan (the folding kinds) from her belt. Hilde and Duo's jaws dropped and Kai-Shen grinned, "You really expect to beat me with that?" "Shut up and fight." Said An-Chi angrily and stood ready in a fighting stance. "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you were my fiancé and the fact that you're a woman." "He was your fiancé?!" asked Hilde in disbelief. An-Chi nodded quickly, "Are you going to fight or not Kai-Shen? Or maybe you're just scared." She said taunting him. Kai-Shen grinned, "Just want you to die slowly that's all. Now tell me, what color flowers do you want at your funeral?" he asked maliciously as he stabbed one of the katanas down at her. She opened her fan and the katana got caught in the open section on the bottom. She twisted the fan and the sword flew out of his hand. She caught it, "Now we're even." "Whho hoooo!!!! Go An-Chi!" said Duo encouragingly, Hilde pulled his braid to silence him. "That was just a lucky shot." Said Kai-Shen annoyed and started on his onslaught. He slashed down hard with his blade, hoping to cut An-Chi in half. An-Chi caught the blow with her blade and they began to attack each other furiously and without any signs of letting up. "I see you've improved a lot An-Chi, but do you really think that you can defeat a man?" asked Kai-Shen with a smirk on his face. "Outer strength cannot win alone, inner strength is important also." Said An-Chi who to Kai-Shen's pleasure was beginning to pant with exhaustion. "Well unlike you, I'm a person with enough morals that I don't kill my brother's wife because I'm jealous." He said and paused a little. That pause was all that An-Chi needed. She swept Kai-Shen's legs from under him. "At least I have enough morals to kill a person like you!" she said angrily as she stabbed Kai-Shen in the heart. His eyes glazed over and in a matter of minutes he was dead. Duo and Hilde stared in disbelief, "Remind me not to make you mad." He said in a shocked way. The fight had been over in a matter of 10 minutes. Hilde was still in shock over what Kai-Shen had said. "You killed Wufei's wife?!" An-Chi said, "What I did was as good as killed her. I'll explain to you when we get back, now is not the time." She said as she sighed heavily. She picked up her fan that lay on the floor and left the gymnasium. Duo and Hilde followed her from a distance. With their leader dead, his followers didn't have anyone to follow thus surrendering immediately. Sally carried the bloody Wufei in her arms, "Let's go." She said sadly and they did.

"Ouch woman! Stop pulling so tight!" Wufei groaned as Sally attended to his wounds. They were in Duo and Hilde's living room and Wufei had his top off, showing off a multiple of scars. "What happened here? It's heavily infected." Said Sally as she glanced at the wound on Wufei's side. He sighed, "I got that about 2 months ago." "You what?! Why didn't you tell me earlier! This is a very serious wound!" She said practically screaming. "Hn, with you all over that Triton figure, how would I dare intrude?" Wufei said through his teeth as Sally applied medication to his side. "Speaking of that, An-Chi, weren't you going to tell us about Kai-Shen?" asked Duo. An-Chi sighed, "Alright, here goes. It's a bit long so hope you have the patience to listen. And no Wufei, don't say anything. I know this is from my point of view but there are some things you don't know so be quiet. As you all know, my brother was betrothed to a woman named Meiran. He didn't really love her but it was for honor so he did it anyway. Well during that time, women were looked down upon for the fact that they were women and thought of as weak. Meiran and I were very close friends so one day, when the OZ troops attacked, I convinced that this was the chance to show Wufei you true colors. And you know how that ended. She was killed and well Wufei was extremely, no that's an understatement. Wufei was fuming at me and would have killed me if it were not for the fact that I was his sister. He realized his love for Meiran the moment she was killed. Since Meiran had a brother, Wufei wanted me to marry him because then he would have descendants of Meiran's. I agreed as repentance for my wrongdoing. At first Kai-Shen seemed like a nice guy, but once I got to know him more I came to understanding that he was a very cruel person and cared for no one and nothing. Only power. It was his only love. What made me really want to denounce the wedding altogether was when I learned that he had rigged Meiran's mobile suit to blow, a while after she piloted it. Well that's my story. I'm truly sorry Wufei and I beg for your forgiveness and perhaps after hearing my story you will understand what I went through." Said An-Chi, with unshed tears in her eyes. Wufei nodded, "I'm sorry An-Chi if I ever wronged you. I feel extremely guilty for blaming you for something that was entirely not your fault." He said as he stood up to embrace his sister. She returned it. "Awwww, how sweet." Said Duo, breaking the moment. Hilde rolled her eyes at Duo, "Don't mind him." She said. "HHHeeeeyyyyy, what's that supposed to mean?" he asked. An-Chi laughed and for once in a long time Wufei laughed. "Sally I have another thing to clear up with you. Are you and Triton engaged?" Wufei asked as he stared meaning fully into his eyes. Sally's eyes were wide open in shock, "When did that happen?" "Oops." Said An-Chi grinning and slinked slowly behind Duo and Hilde. Wufei glared at her then smiled in relief.

"In that case Sally I've got a question to ask you." 

"Yes?"

He bent down slowly on one knee in front of her.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

The End

Hey everyone! How'd you like it? Wooooo Hooooo !!!!!!!!! This is the first fanfiction that I've ever completed!!!!!!!! Aren't you all sooooo proud of me?! ::grins:: Please Review!!!!!!!! (and hopefully be nice) Tzay Jan!! (Chinese for goodbye!) ~Lady Setsuna.


End file.
